blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomer
The dim-witted one of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is consider to be the cute one, like Bubbles. His counterpart and love interest is Bubbles. He and his brothers returned in A Rowdy Return. This is the episode where he and Bubbles relationship seem to start. This is with the others as well. He and his brothers are main characters as they serve to be love interests as The Powerpuff Girls, and The Rowdyruff Boys are heroes. Boomer is much more nicer than he was at five years old. New Appearance He still has the same hairstyle but slightly longer. He wears a long sleeve sweater and where's his blue shirt with a black stirpe. He also wears black pants with sneakners. Personality He is still a dimwit and a loud mouth. Like Bubbles, he is very naive which annoys his brothers. Boomer will obey his brothers demands, though, Boomer is annoyed to this. Like Bubbles, he is treated by his brothers. Unlike when he was five, he doesn't do anything gross as much at the age he turns now. He is nicer than he was younger, along with his brothers. He usually enjoys rooting for Bubbles and his brothers. Now Boomer is a nice caring person. Despite his dimwittness, Boomer is a bit more smarter than he was in the first series when younger. Boomer's cute, naive, fun-loving, very kind, sweet, playful, very friendly, joyful, and displays an innocent demeanor. In the episode, Nightmare World, it is shown Boomer can be timid. However; he faces his fears. Much like Bubbles, he can be aggressive when pushed. In the episode, The Food Invasion, it is reveal he has a big appetitite for foods, sugary and meat. This is also shown in some episodes. Interactions with Others Brick (brother) Butch (brother) Bubbles (love interest) Blossom (close friend) Buttercup (close friend) The Powerpunk Girls (enemies) Princess Morbucks (enemy) Relationship with Bubbles Boomer and Bubbles love each other a lot and relationship seem to started in A Rowdy Return. In the third episode of the series, A Rowdy Return, when the Powerpuff Girls found out Him's anti-cooties is no longer works, Bubbles suddenly grows hearts in her eyes at Boomer. So the Powerpuff Girls go to a girls shop and gets glossy up with eye shadow by each other of their signature color, Bubbles kissed Boomer, having lipstick on his cheek. Boomer, along with his brothers, shrinks to the size he was. Bubbles continue to kissed Boomer, causing him to blush. When the girls find out the Rowdyruff Boys are staying at their school, they seem eager. Boomer sits next to Bubbles, Bubbles greets Boomer, who ''still ''has lipstick on face. In the fourth episode, The Battle of Princess, Boomer and his brothers save the Powerpuff Girls, from nearly being destroy by Princess, and fight for them. He gets a "thank you, kiss" from Bubbles. In the firth episode, Deja View, when he and his brothers help stop The Powerpunk Girls from destroying The Powerpuff Girls, the girls kiss their male counterpart. Artwork th_thmissingu.jpg|Boomer sleeping on his pillow th_th2006-4-2-2.jpg|Boomer with a Football th_th2008-2-10-2.jpg|Boomer upsetting Brick th_rrbrowdyruffboys.jpg|Boomr and hisw brothers in Paris in The Second Flim th_2007-10-7-1.jpg|Boomer wearing Fall wear thtoobig.jpg|Boomer putting on his shirt th_boomer_singsing_bee_rrb.jpg|Hearing music Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-7940121-641-535.jpg|Cutie Boomer Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-7940115-555-423.jpg|Crying Boomer- Animals!